


Subject DT-02

by sinful (amythyst)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual, Psychotropic Drugs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful
Summary: You wake up tied down to a table.A strange man comes out from the dark to greet you.Eventually you remember what you did to arrive there.tl;dr You fucked up.--<< In which an of-age Reader goes on a countless Genocide runs, and then finds herself swooped away by good ol' W.D., inexplicably released from 'the void'. >>





	Subject DT-02

**Author's Note:**

> I debated with myself, back and forth, whether to put this under my 'sinful' pseud, or 'red'. Eventually I decided while it's definitely non-con/rape, it's still not quite ... to the horrifying level of what occurs under **that** tag. Although, to be honest, it's up for debate, and it may change later. We'll see.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so, there will likely be typos galore.
> 
> Also I wrote this because ... _reasons._
> 
> Enjoy~

"Good morning, Dear."

 

A cold breeze and dark voice woke you from your slumber, but as your eyelids fluttered open, your vision was muted by darkness.

 

_What ... ?_

 

You tried to lift your arms and your back, but found yourself firmly being pressed down. Your heart raced. You tried to shift your legs next, but found them both raised and immobile, with little give to push or pull away.

 

The body-less voice gave a dry chuckle.

 

"How are you enjoying the ... accommodations?"

 

With little chance to move, you attempted to at least focus your eyes, but found you simply couldn't. All you could make out was the slightest pulsing red light, coming from an unknown source. You tried to move your body again, only to receive the same result. One of the few things you could move to any ability was your head. As you turned it, you could barely make out that your arms were strapped down the surface you were laid on.

 

Footsteps tapped methodically against the floor, echoing against the room. Despite your disquiet, you shifted your head towards the sound. Closer and closer. Another drafty breeze licked at your skin, and you realized suddenly, and alarmingly, that you were in the nude. Your legs had been parted deeply, leaving your center displayed for whoever wished to see.

 

As the footsteps got closer to you, your legs naturally jerked to close together, trying to preserve what little you still had of your modesty. You efforts proved pointless though. Whatever had your legs divided was set on keeping them that way.

 

"I suppose this must be a little bit ... unnerving for you."

 

The footsteps stopped right in front of you - or more to the point, your exposed core.

 

You let out a involuntary whine of distress. What was going on? As it stood, you could barely make out the figure, and what looked and sounded like a man. The red glow of the room didn't give you much of a good idea of their features. To be honest though, even if this were a woman, you would still be extremely uncomfortable in this very precarious position.

 

Your discomfort only got worse though, because suddenly the room was flooded with bright white light and you hissed as your pupils sharply contracted. You only got a momentarily glance at the man in front of you before you had to shut your eyes tight. _Bright, bright bright, **much too** bright_. _So much brighter than the room was before_. You twisted your head away to stave off some of the ocular penetration, but still the shine persisted.

 

"Hmm ... it seems the drug hasn't completely taken away your ability to react. How ... unsual..."

 

You didn't understand what was going on, and even though you tried to turn your head towards the voice to get a better idea, the bright lights above you made that impossible. Then you felt a soft pressure on your face, and the intense light was suddenly snuffed out. Your eyes relaxed in relief, though your brain was anything but. Instead you were going over the singular image you had of the person in front of you.

 

**They didn't look like a person at all.**

 

His skin had been starch white, with two black lines, from top to bottom, that framed his face. One went to the top of his head, the other to his jaw, both connected to his eyes ... which weren't eyes at all. They were black voids with white pupils that made your heart beat race frantically with some inborn primal fear. _What the hell was he? And what were you doing here??_

 

Your memories of before you arrived here were nothing but a hazy blur. A scene painted in golds, blues, and greens. You had the impression you had just finished something important. That was when you felt something wrap around you, and the next thing you knew was, nothingness. ... Followed by waking up wherever you are now.

 

Suddenly you felt a cool touch on your uncovered core, and you gasped, your body jumping in shock.

 

"So responsive ..." He replied coolly. "I'm glad I thought to strap you down before we began this procedure."

 

The sinful tone of his voice sent shivers up and down your spin, not the least bit helped by the foreign feeling on one of your most sensitive parts. What he did next did nothing to help.

 

" _Labia majora_ ..." You recognized now what was touching you felt like fingers. While they had initially been cool, they were quickly warming up as his two digits moved through your upper folds. "Standard. No deviations." Your breath hitched again as he slid his fingers across your inner, more sensitive lips. " _Labia minora_ ..." He called out again. Even as the examining protrusions heated with your body temperature, you still trembled. "Standard. No deviations." You didn't want this man ... no, this creature, to be groping you, examining you.

 

He continued his inspection despite your inner turmoil, his two phalanges sliding their way up to your, "Clitoris." he called off mechanically. It was still relatively well-hidden, but even as he pressed his fingers atop the hood you shuddered. It felt good ... _far_ better than it should of. It was made even worse when his fingers got curious and pushed the insignificant piece of skin back, revealing the sensitive pearl underneath. His touch was just as invasive as ever though, and his fingers circled your clit, from around the base, to the very tip, as if he were measuring it. Even with methodical movements, you still couldn't hold back your whimper.

 

He hummed. "The initial drugs have almost certainly worn off." He then proceeded to give your clit several twisting tweaks, making you gasp and your hips naturally buck at the stimulation, much to your embarrassment. "How unfortunate." He clicked his ... tongue? "Though it does hasten the experimental process. That may be a blessing in disguise." He said upliftingly. But rather than indulge you ... or perhaps torture you further, he simply released the now hyper-sensitized pearl, and commented. "Standard. No deviations."

 

Then you heard him walking again, away from your center, thankfully, but instead to your left side. Your head naturally tilted towards him, even though you couldn't see a thing. As you heard a light metallic clink you realized, as scary as the figure was, not having your vision was making everything worse. You heard the snap of plastic, and then you startled as you felt something press into your forearm.

 

His fingers were on you again, and they ran over something inside your arm that just felt 'wrong'. You hadn't noticed it before since you were strapped down, but now that he was fidgeting with it, there was the feeling of something sharp was pressing deep into you. The next thing you knew, your veins were being pumped with a cool liquid, and you hissed in shock. Trying to escape it though, was, of course, impossible.

 

"Given your tolerance, this should take about ... hmm, five minutes to act, give or take." He said, though he seemed to mostly be murmuring to himself. Then you heard footsteps again, as though he had moved closer to your side.

 

You felt his fingers on your skin again, but this time he was fondling your breasts. He gave one of them a few tentatively squeezes, followed by some prying palpitations. Then he was pressing his fingers up to your areola and nipples, and giving them a firm grasp as well. He stroked his fingers lightly across your nipple and you gasped, the sensitivity of it increasing as it became tight and erect. He then gave your full breast one more compression and your nipples a slightly twisting pinch, before he let go. " _Right breast._ Standard. No deviations."

 

He then reached out and started a similar procedure to your other breast. Several firm squeezes, a slight pinch at the areola and nipple. A light, provoking touch to get your nipple erect, and then another compression at your breast as a whole before releasing it. " _Left breast_. Standard. No deviations."

 

The whole process didn't seem to take too long, but you began to feel ... warm. Very, _very_ warm. Which was made stranger given your current state of undress. Instead of your nipples returning to their soft state, they stayed erect. Your body felt tight. You were also starting to experience some strange provoking feeling in your center and, _ **oh jesus** , what had he done to you?_

 

"Oooh. Five minutes. Right on time." He sounded pleased. And you were able to see just how pleased he was when whatever had been covering your eyes was slowly pried away.

 

That meant you got to have a first hand look at man/creature, unfortunately though, he wasn't any less frightening up close than he was from far away.

 

His bright white pupils diveted in their sockets towards your face, and your heart skipped a fearful beat. You twisted your head away reactively, but despite that you could still see him. Those lines you saw on his face, you realized, were more like cracks. Unlike a normal human, he had no nose to speak of. Then his mouth parted, a wide black line showing satisfaction, and gleaming, sharp white teeth.

 

"Hello sweetheart." He purred.

 

Your face flushed unnaturally, and for some reason the amount of fear you should be feeling was strangely repressed.

 

"That look in your eyes ... I'm happy to see you, but, you don't seem as happy to see me." But instead of looking angry about it, his mouth twisted into a smug grin.

 

"The next hour should be ... very engaging, at least." He then reached out a hand, and you realized with alarm there was a large black hole in the center of it. You sharply inhaled as he stroked the back of his fingers along your skin, drawing from the top of your chest, across your nipple and down your stomach. It had felt even more intense that mere moments before.

 

A purple tongue darted out of his mouth slightly to lick at non-existent lips. "Who knows ... you might even get some satisfaction out of it. Now wouldn't **that** be something." He chuckled as his own cryptic words, but instead of harassing you further, he was moving away from you again.

 

As bright as the lights were above you, your eyes had finally adjusted enough to look around to see where you were, and what the hell you were strapped to.

 

Unfortunately when you did look, there wasn't much to actually be seen. The walls were simply white tiles, and not much else. As for what you were attached to, it looked like some horror version of a gynecological table. Your arms were stretched out on either side of you, and held down to planks on either side. You also noted what looked like an IV line attached to your arm, which explained the uncomfortable feeling earlier.

 

Your legs were lifted up and rested against some of padding, attached to a raised piece of metal, which you were also strapped into. The only thing you could move with any amount of were were your feet and your hands, but those weren't going to do you much good here.

 

The man/creature had circled around, and now that you'd processed the horror that was his face, you realized he was wearing what looks like a black lab coat, with a white sweater underneath. If you could ignore how jarring his face was, he would almost look ... handsome? **_What the hell were you thinking??_** You were sweating profusely, and your center was beginning to unnaturally throb. _What the hell was going on?_

 

Then he suddenly reached out and plunged two fingers into your core without warning, making you screech and your body jump as high as it could go. Which admittedly wasn't far. He rested the pad of his thumb against your clit and curled his fingers at your entrance, making you whimper pitifully.

 

"Hmm. No hymen. Well, that's at least one less interference to worry about ..."

 

There was a part of you that was screaming. Get out, get out GET OUT, but there was anther part of you, much larger, and growing by the second, that didn't want him to stop. **Ever.** You had never felt anything so good in your life, and by all logic in the situation, _it made no sense._

 

"Very responsive. Seems the serum is doing it's job just fine." He once again muttered to himself.

 

His fingers were rhythmically pumping in and out of you, while his thumb circled your clit.

 

But you were just lost. It felt so good it was a wonder that you hadn't climaxed yet. You'd certainly come from less before, you felt.

 

Then he curled his fingers against your vaginal opening again and you hiss at the unexpected burst of pleasure. It felt sooooo fucking good. You had actually begun to pant a little at the unexpected feeling.

 

If he had any thoughts about your reactions though, he kept them to himself. He simply continued to rub and finger you in a slow, but steady pace. Not quite always the same, but there was a pattern to it. Somehow he already knew his way around your body, and you couldn't begin to explain how. Slowly, but surely, your higher thinking was beginning to shut down.

 

Your legs tensed. Your vagina contracted. You were panting heavily, and unable to hold back a moan.

 

"That's right girl ..." He purred and curled his fingers even firmer against that special spot inside you. "Come for me. **Come.** "

 

And just like that, you did. Brilliantly. Vibrantly. You were half screaming with the intensity of it, and your back had lifted off the table some. So much of your movement was hindered though - your arms and your legs, and despite your thrashing, the straps held you in place.

 

Then, despite your eyes being shut tight, your vision was filled with ... **red**? As you were coming down from your high, your realized something felt very ...  _very_ off. And when you opened your eyes fully, you saw it.

 

A red heart, hovering, and sparkling above your chest. Little wisps of light were circling around it.

 

"Experiment number one on subject DT-02; successful." The creature had since stopped rubbing you, and was staring vehemently at the gem floating above you, something you felt he had no right to stare at.

 

That's when you suddenly remembered.

 

**Red.**

 

That was your SOUL.

 

All your memories came flooding back, violently.

 

You had gone back, over and over, countless times. You'd finally made it past the final encounter, all you needed to do was reach the barrier and ...

 

But then that strange darkness had wrapped around you, and you ... just ...

 

"W-who ... " Your voice croaked, both from disuse and from your earlier. "Who are you?"

 

He didn't move his eyes from your soul, but his lips tipped up into a cold, self-indulgent smile.

 

"My name is Gaster. **Doctor W.D. Gaster**."

 

That in and of itself was wrong. You knew that to be wrong. _There was no Gaster. Not anymore._ The previous royal scientist had been scattered to time and space. You'd gathered that much from loose stories and handful of stranger than usual monster encounters in the Underground. _So then how ..._

 

His smile turned patronizing. "Best not to overthink it, dearest. After all ... _that's_ what not you're here to do."

 

Then he was circling around you, until he was by your side once more, his hand hovering over the glittering soul.

 

Uncomfortably, yet unavoidably, you asked, "Why ... why am I here?" despite the fact you knew you weren't going to like to answer.

 

"Why ..." He reached out and stroked his finger across your soul which made a small burst of pleasure surge through you out of no where. "You're here to be the Underground's source of 'Determination', of course."

 

He lightly grasped your soul, and even with just his palm a deeply satisfying sensation rippled all over your body.

 

"And you're going to gift _us_ with enough power to finally break the barrier. All ... by ... yourself."

 

Despite the pleasure billowing through you, your were also terrified. Nothing in his words suggested _anything_ good for you. He hadn't hurt you, _not yet, **not really ...**  but ..._

 

He suddenly released your soul, and it found it's way naturally and comfortably back into the center of your chest.

 

"Best not to stress yourself so much in one day, dear. You need some time to _recover_."

 

Then he was turning away, towards a small metal cart, and pulling out a syringe full of something.

 

Your heart raced frantically. You had no idea what it was, but you could only imagine bad things by what had occurred in only just the last 30 minutes. Despite how hard you pulled away though, your arm wasn't going anywhere - much like earlier.

 

He clicked his tongue, displeased. "Now now... see ... this is precisely what I was talking about. You're going to over-exert yourself. All after we just had such a lovely, breakthrough session, too." He pressed the needle into the IV line, and you felt another rush of coolness in your veins, making you shudder in disgust.

 

In very little time, though, you had started to feel drowsy.

 

He was began to unstrap you from the table, but you found you didn't have much of a will to move, or struggle. Een as you were completely detached from the contraption, making an escape for it wasn't even on your radar of possible actions.

 

The doctor lifted you up into his arms, like you were nothing, and began to carry you in a mockery of a bridal style. You naturally rested your head against his chest, and irrationally thought to yourself ... _he smells ... nice_  ... Your eyes were already half lidded.

 

He chuckled darkly, and before you completely lost consciousness you heard him whisper.

 

"Sleep well ... my valueable subject ..."

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
